Blue Vault of Varda
by Caethieu
Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gilgalad's relationship. May develop into Slash. Ch. 9: the events of the camping outing continue...
1. Beginnings

Title: Blue Vault of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. This chapter describes their first real meeting.

Rating: PG.

Archive: Just let me know where you put it, please.

Feedback: Of course! 1.) This is my first piece of fan fiction! I welcome any reviews. 2.) Gil-galad is narrating this chapter. 3) Elrond is about the equivalent of a human nine year old, I think, and Gil-galad is perhaps 20 in the events of the story (but he is narrating it from sometime in the distant future).

Ch. 1: Beginnings

I did not immediately take in the Peredhil after they were found at the cave. It was partially my fault. I felt guilty about their capture: because I had thought their father would return, I had not sent an army before it was requested. By then, it was too late to save Elwing or her sons. Partially, it was because I was a young king, and many encouraged me to keep them in the hands of others so I could focus on my duties. Partially, Círdan was a friend of their father, and didn't mind looking after them. And partially, they scared and fascinated me. I had no idea what to expect from the Peredhil. Were they more like Men or Elves? Which Gift did they have? Are they under my rule as High King of the Elves? Shall they grow more quickly in body, as is the manner of Men, or in the mind, as with the Eldar? They lived with the sons of Feanor for a time. And both, I was told, had suffered lashes from Maedhros. What did they learn from the Sons of Feanor? Are they dangerous? Between Men's lust for power and Feanor's lust for the Silmaril's, what shall become of them? But even more than that, they were of the line of Luthien, perhaps her sole descendants. They had Maiarin blood. The thought fascinated and terrified me. Maiar and human blood in one body, eternally in battle.

Perhaps it was well, then, that fate, or the Powers, guided one of the twins before me as a bound prisoner. Elrond, I was told. "Leave him, guards. Come closer, child."

Elrond noticeably trembled as he stood before me, but his chin was raised defiantly, and he did not make the proper acquiescence--I knew by his eyes that it was not simply an error of ignorance. "Bow to me. Or you shall be returned to your cell and I shall not hear your case."

This did little to stop Elrond's trembling, but at least he knew where he stood. I could see his mind working: he would have to give in, there was no other choice. He bowed, deeply, perfectly.

"Thank you. I will not tolerate such defiance in my prisoners. It is uncalled for. You have been treated well, kinsman. Now speak; I will hear your case. What is your crime?"

My words had their desired effect as a wave of guilt swept over Elrond. He sighed before he began. "I have stolen a horse and run away."

"Why did you do this, child?"

"I wanted to be alone. I wanted to sit by the Silvermere. I wanted to see the swans and to spend the night alone. I wanted to think about things," came his answer. The child had indeed thought about his actions some then. His answers were insightful. And grievous. They struck my heart. I realized how lonely the Peredhil were. Or, rather how lonely this Peredhel called Elrond was, whom Cirdan said was melancholy in humor. And I felt ashamed for not spending more time with them. We were indeed kinsmen, and I had responsibility to them as their kin, king or not. Ai Cirdan! He was often too gentle toward me. Too slow to correct my wrongs.

My mind turned back to Elrond, quivering in the wake of his own catharsis. Whatever my own part in this development, his actions could not go unpunished. The Silvermere was five leagues away, and horse-theft was grevious. I would punish us both, then. I spoke sternly in Quenya: "Elrond Earendilion, your crimes are grave, although the reasons for them, and the possibility that you could have come to danger, softens my heart. Therefore, hear my doom. You shall surrender yourself to my personal custody for a period two years, in which time you shall room in the palace and live at my command. You shall, of course, apologize to the owner of the horse you have taken, and also to those whom you have especially distressed by running away, namely Lord Cirdan and your brother. I retain the right, of course to alter your punishment as I see fit. So deem I, Finwë Artanaro."(1) I paused. When I spoke again, it was in Sindarin again, "What say you, Elrond?"

"You are merciful, _aran meletyalda_."(2) Elrond's relief was genuine and visible. He had expected to be kept in prison, separated from the music of Arda and with only a small window out of which to see the stars.

"Come here then, and I will remove your bonds." Elrond closed the distance cautiously and eagerly. Anxious not to elicit his new master's ire, he knelt before me.

I smiled and walked around Elrond to gently undo them. "You shall begin by accompanying me to the kitchen. It is lunchtime."

1 Gil-galad's father was Orodreth, son of Angrod, for this story. _Artanaro_ is simply the Quenya (father?) name of Gil-galad. It seems to mean something like "Exalted Flame" or "Lofty Fire." I use _Finwë_ ceremonially here. I simply have expanded an idea that I came across in a Michael Martinez article, "It's All in the Family: the Finweans." I quote:

"Curiously, the Shibboleth says that Finrod himself created the name "Finwe Arafinwe", or "Finarfin", after the death of Fingolfin...Although this statement would seem to contradict The Silmarillion (which explicitly mentions the kings of the Noldor prior to Fingolfin's death), Tolkien's intentions are not clear. Still, the use of Finwe's name as a prefix became a royal prerogative. At some point, Finwe's name may have become synonymous with the word title of "king", and it would be appropriate to speak of the ruler of the Noldor as The Finwe. After the First Age, Gil-galad would have been the Finwe in Middle-earth."

2 Roughly, Your Majesty the King (Quenya)


	2. Evening

Title: Blue Vault of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. The chapter involves a little Elrond and Elros interaction.

Rating: PG, for now. I'll let you know if it goes up.

Archive: Yes, just let me know where you put it.

Feedback: Of course! Two: Evening

"Brother! You're back! I overheard the guards say that Gil-galad placed you in his custody, and I didn't know what that meant and I was so worried!" As soon as Elrond entered the room they shared, a torrent of words and feelings rushed from Elros' mouth and Elrond took a step back to soften the impact.

"Elros...I--"

"But it doesn't matter now, because they let you come back!" Elros was still too excited to listen. "But what does that mean, anyway? What did they do to you?"

"I think it means that I have to live in the palace with the King and follow his orders like a soldier."

"Well, you're lucky, Elrond, since we have to do that a lot anyway!"

"Yes, you're right, brother, I'm lucky," Elrond consented softly. He changed into his nightclothes.

"Are you tired already, brother?"

"Yes, and I have to get up early tomorrow, Gil-galad has to go speak with the Lady Artanis (1) about something."

"Lord Círdan is going to take me sailing tomorrow." Elros didn't want to hurt his brothers feelings, but couldn't help sharing the other cause of his excitement.

"I remember that he said he would. I'm sorry I'll miss it, Elros."

Elros regretted reminding his brother and changed the subject. "I've got something to show you, Elrond. I've been working on it all day." He led his brother into the washroom. "Look!"

The bathtub was full of blue water. Sand liberally coated the rim of the tub. One end of the bathtub rim had a white clay mountain with a tower. The other end had a clay model of Sirion. The soap dish had its own clay structure. In the bathtub there were two white, wood ships that Elros had built earlier. Elrond squealed with delight. "It's perfect, Elros! That must be Oiolossë," he said, pointing to the mountain. "How did you make the water blue?"

"I dissolved some of my indigo paint into it." Elros smiled brightly, glad that his brother was pleased. "Will you play with me?"

"Of course! Do you want to be Tuor this time?"

"No, I want to be Ada. You can be Tuor."

Elrond smiled mischievously. "You can be both of the ships, I want to be Ossë and Ulmo."

After about half an hour of splashing and giggles (and both ships capsizing at least once) the Peredhil looked up to see Círdan in the doorway. He was trying not to laugh. "Good evening, boys."

"Good evening, Círdan." Elros said it enthusiastically, but Elrond said it guiltily, waiting for Círdan to anger.

But he didn't. "Elrond, Elros," Círdan said softly. "I think it's time to clean this up. Both of you have to rise before _Anar_ (2) tomorrow."

"Can't we leave it here for another day? I worked so hard on it!" Elrond thought Elros was pushing his luck.

"I can see that, _nin ion_ (3). But no, you must clean it up. If Ereinion sees it your brother will get into more trouble." Elros sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Sweep the sand into this bucket. Try to get most of it, or your bath will be gritty tomorrow. The flowers in the courtyard could used a good watering--there's no need to waste the water."

Several trips in and out and three soaked towels later, the washroom was reasonably clean. Círdan helped them brush out their hair and hugged them good night. He was on his way out the door when Elrond asked, "Will you sing the evening hymns with us tonight?"

Círdan sighed and tried to explain once again. "The evening hymns do not put me at peace, Elrond. They never have. I prefer to sit beside the seashore and listen to the breath of Ulmo."

"May we join you then?" Elros asked, speaking for his brother as well.

"Not tonight, Elros. But soon, if you wish it."

"We wish it." Elros said, and Elrond nodded vigorously.

"All right, we have a deal. Good night to you, Sons of Eärendil."

"Good night, Círdan."

After he left, Elrond touched his brother's shoulder. "Come Elros. Let us go sing the hymns."

The night was chill and they had brought their cloaks out. They sat still for a few minutes, wondering at the stars and thinking about the day. Then Elrond began:

_A Fana-losse! Heri silma!  
Tári Eari pella Númenye!   
Calina men i ranyar  
sina mi aldarembea ambar!  
Fana-losse, a Varda Elentári,  
Calina mí aldarembea ambar! _

Then Elros sang:

_A Tintalle! Elentári!  
Silma hendulya, calima súlya.   
Fana-losse, laitammel  
Earen pella hairanóriesse.  
Len lirimme, a Varda Elentári,  
laitalinde hairanóriesse. _

Elrond sang again:

_A eleni yar rende márya  
sílala i Yénesse Alanarya,  
telpelossenen laiya  
calima mí súrimar sí tye cenimme.  
Fana-losse, a Varda Elentári,   
telpelosse calima cenimme. _

Finally, they both sang:

_A Elentári! a Tintalle!  
Sinome nu i aldali háya  
men enyalie mare  
silmelyo or i Eari Númenye.  
Enyalimme, a Varda Elentári,  
silme or i Eari Númenye. _(4)

Their song done, Elros took Elrond's hand and they went back inside with out a word.

Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure of the King who stood but a few feet away, tears shimmering on his cheeks. He watched until they returned inside and crawled in bed. He waited outside until they were asleep and then followed them in to kiss them each on the forehead. "May Elbereth grant you a restful night and a peaceful sleep," he whispered. "Eru be with you always."

1 Galadriel

2 The Sun

3 my son

4 This is Findegil (Björn Fromén) of Forodrim's beautiful adaptation and translation of An Elven Hymn to Elbereth Gilthoniel (the one that begins "Snow-white, Snow-white"). I found it here, with notes: http/ 


	3. Conversations

Title: Blue Vault of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. This chapter entails some of the first dialogue between them.

Rating: PG, for now. I'll let you know if it goes up.

A.N. 1)I've made minor revisions to the first two chapters, mostly for better coherence. 2)Reviews would be great. If you don't care for it, I won't be offended, but I'd like to know why, so I can improve and possibly write something you enjoy.

Chapter Three: Conversations

Elrond was alone, running through the streets of Sirion, looking for Elwing. He turned the corner, and suddenly blood, like veins, flowed between the cobblestones and bodies littered the streets. He heard an adult voice say "Where is that child? He can't be far." He knew they were looking for him so he ran into an empty house and hid in the closet. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps in the house and the closet door was swung open. There were two big men armed with swords. One bound his wrists and carried him through the city kicking and screaming. The other had Elros and carried him away the opposite direction. "Elerosse!" Elrond cried, but in vain. The soldier brought him before Maedhros, who was on horseback, and set him down. "Where's Nana?" Elrond demanded. Just then, a seagull squawked and Elrond looked over towards it, just in time to see Elwing jump into the sea. "She is gone. You shall come with us as ransom for the Silmaril." "The Silmaril is gone!" Elrond shouted. "You shall not find it now!" The guard lifted him to Maedhros. "Then you should have to abide with us forever." Elrond struggled, but Maedhros only held him tighter. "Nana! Ada!" Elrond shouted.

oooooo

Círdan awoke to the sound of strangled cries. As soon as he realized the sound was coming from the Peredhil's room he was out the door. When he reached the room, he saw Elros out of bed holding his brother's hand and trying to comfort him. "He had another night-terror, Ada," Elros explained before he could ask. Círdan knelt by Elrond's bed. "Tell me about your dream, Elrond."

"I dreamed of Sirion. I was alone and the streets were flowing with blood. I tried to hide from the guards but they found me and bound my wrists and took me to Maitimo(1). They had Elros, too, and they took him somewhere else. Maitimo put me up on his horse and then I woke up." Elrond's voice trembled with the memory.

Círdan frowned. Clearly his experience with Gil-galad's guards yesterday had brought to mind his treatment in the hands of Maedhros. He would have a word with Gil-galad. "I am sorry, child. You are safe here, out of the reach of the sons of Feanor."

"I don't want to go back to sleep, Círdan. I don't want to dream about that again." Elrond sobbed.

"That is well, child, for it is time for you to get dressed before you breakfast with Gil-galad." He went to Elrond's wardrobe and pulled out leggings, a tunic, and a mantle for him to wear. Círdan called in a chambermaid who brought fresh water. After helping Elrond to wash and dress, she braided his hair and left. Elros had fallen back asleep, so Círdan guided Elrond out the door silently.

oooooo

Gil-galad was pacing, thinking over the day's itinerary when he heard a knock at his door. "Enter," he called. "Ah, Círdan, Elrond, _Suliad_," he greeted when he saw them.

They bowed, and Círdan replied, "Good morning, Ereinion. A word, please, before I leave you."

Gil-galad nodded his consent, and then addressed Elrond: "Take a seat at the table. We will eat shortly." After Elrond had left, Gil-galad spoke to Círdan, "What is it, my lord?"

Círdan spoke gravely. "Elrond dreamt of the Kinslaying at Sirion and his abduction last night. I am concerned that his capture by your guards yesterday recalled his capture by Maedhros.

"That was certainly not intended." Gil-galad looked ashamed. "What should I do?"

"Tread lightly, Ereinion. He is yet a child."

"Perhaps I was harsh yesterday. I shall be careful." He sighed. "His room will be ready when we return. I have arranged for his belongings to be moved while we are gone."

"Where is his new room?"

"I have given him the room to the left of mine. It is adjoined to mine, but he has his own entrance."

"Very well. May I bid him farewell?"

"Of course."

"Enjoy your meeting with the Lady Alatariel(2), Elrond. I think you will like her," Círdan said as he knelt by the chair Elrond sat in.

Elrond, nervous though he was, gave him a brave smile. "Goodbye, Círdan. I shall see you tonight."

"I am afraid not, Elrond." Elrond's face fell. "You will not likely return before then, and if you do, you will sleep in the palace tonight."

Elrond nodded, "Then I shall see you when I see you." As Elrond watched Círdan leave, he felt a great sense of loss.

Elrond walked up to the deck of the ship in the twilight. He had sailed only once before, and he was drawn to the lull of the waves. He started to approach the stern, but saw Gil-galad there, and he started to walk away, but Gil-galad turned and motioned him forward. "_Tula, Elerondo, ar á aista eressëa Elda otornasselyanen_,"(3) he spoke in Quenya, imitating his own father.

"Are you lonely, my king?" Elrond asked, and Gil-galad replied: "Aye, the sea speaks naught to me this day." Elrond wondered at this, but was silent. He watched an albatross glide nearby, low over the grey sea. Gil-galad followed his eyes. "Remember you aught of your mother, Elrond?" he asked softly.

"I remember her admonishments when I was reluctant to greet _Adar _on his return. And...I remember her leap into the sea." Elrond's voice was bitter. Gil-galad pressed him, "Surely you have happier memories?" Elrond hesitated. "I remember the first time she showed us the Silmaril. And the time that she taught us the stars, and the sound of her voice when she sang."

The king was pleased to see the shadow of a smile that formed when Elrond spoke of these memories. "And what of your sire?" he ventured.

"I remember his smile and the majesty of his bearing. I admired his beauty." Gil-galad grinned, "And rightly so: for it was legendary. A worthy inheritance."

"For him, or for me?" Elrond asked, and Gil-galad replied cryptically: "Both, perhaps. But time will tell." His mind drifted back to the day's business. "What do you know of the Lady Galadriel?"

"Hmm?" Elrond asked.

"The Lady Artanis," Gil-galad amended, "Celeborn's name for her."(4)

Elrond's face lit up with understanding. "I know that she is the daughter of Arafinwë, (5) and the mightiest of the _Calaquendi _still here, except for Irime."(6)

Gil-galad nodded. "Both correct."

Elrond continued, "She lived in Doriath and was Melian's student. It is said that she has a mirror that tells past, present, and future."

Gil-galad did not hide his surprise. "Indeed, it belonged to Melian, but that is not widely known. How did you learn of it?"

Elrond replied, "Makalaurë(7) said 'twas so. He sang often of the Lady Artanis. I think he admires her."

Gil-galad smirked. "Then he takes after his father."

The sun was now rising in its full glory of rose and gold. Earendil's star still shown brightly. Elrond spoke, "Will you tell Lady Artanis of yesterday, my Lord?"

The king's face softened, but he replied, "Yes, Elrond, I will tell her. That is another matter on which I wish to seek her advice." Gil-galad remembered the dream Círdan spoke of, "Which reminds me: Círdan told me of your night-terror. He suggested that the events yesterday might have reminded you of your capture by the sons of Fëanor. If that be so, then I am sorry." He looked to Elrond.

"It is only in dreams that I remember our capture, my Lord."

"You have such night-terrors often?"

Elrond nodded. "More than my brother. I have a lot of good dreams too, though."

Gil-galad's interest was genuine: "I would like to hear about those dreams sometime." And so, I think, would Galadriel, he mentally added. Gil-galad looked troubled for a moment, and then he asked, "Do you think I was too harsh with you yesterday? You may speak without fear of requital."

Elrond was surprised at the question. "No, my Lord. I was not contrite when I came before you. Your anger and judgement were well-deserved."

"Aye, but you are a child."

"Many boys vie to be a royal page. It is hardly punishment."

"If you think you are to have it so easy, you are mistaken. You are not a page, nor will you ever be one. Pages work in the kitchens, refill cups at dinner, and do petty errands. It is true, pages are under the authority of stern page-masters, but never the totalitarian control of an individual. Even pages serve in cycles. You have two years of hard work at my beck and call to look forward to, with no out. I will have time to learn your abilities intimately and your chores will push you to your limits."

Elrond swallowed, trying to digest this. "If I am not to be a page, then what is to become of me in two years?"

Gil-galad understood and replied, "My judgement yesterday was not made with the intention of fettering your development or having consequences upon your future. I will take good care of you, Elrond. I will see to it that you develop all the necessary skills. Theoretically, you cold join the pages in two years, but you would feel out of place and, alone, and...bored. Nay, you shall not be a page, but that will not affect your prospects for advancement. We shall speak more then of this when the time comes. We are now approaching the mainland, though, and you may accompany me to the helm while I speak with the captain."

oooooo

The mainland looked much the same as Balar, except that it was not surrounded by water. Gil-galad pointed out the marble arches up ahead. "That is where the Lady Artanis and the Lord Celeborn dwell."

The sun was yet low when they came to a narrow bridge and led their mounts across it, horses arrayed in golden headstalls with flowers braided in their manes, that were waiting for them when the ship docked. Galadriel and Celeborn stood at the top of the steps to meet them and Elrond marveled at their majesty. "Greetings and well-come, my Lord Gil-galad, and Elrond, heir of Luthien," Celeborn said.

Galadriel continued, "Pray, enter, lords, for we have much to speak about." And silently, to Gil-galad she spoke thus: "War will soon be upon us again. The Northern tribes of Elves and Men are already forced to defend themselves and Angband casts it shadow even upon the Mouth of Sirion." And to Elrond also she spoke silently: "In you has Melian chosen to live on, child, though your _feä_ glows brightly with the blood of Turgon, too. _Perelda_(8) though you may be, your place will be among the great of the Eldar."

oooooo

Later, Gil-galad and Galadriel were in conference. "This have I seen in my mirror: the manacles that held Elrond yester-morn are still strong, and yet they are bonds of love and care despite the child's defiance and resentment. As strong, perhaps, as those between the house of Finrod and the house of Bëor." She paused and then asked, "What has become of the Ring of Barahir?"

"Círdan keeps it, and many other heirlooms, until the Peredhil come of age."

"Then Elros will receive it. I sense that he is determined to live among Men."

"He will not be separated from his brother in that way. They have great love for each other."

"But, such separation is, perhaps, fated, nonetheless."

Notes:

1 Maedhros' Quenya mother-name. He would not have used his father-name, Nelyafinwë, as that means "Third Finwë" or "Third King," and that is no longer possible as he is among the Dispossessed.

2 Galadriel's Telerin name.

3 Come, Elrond, and grace a lonely Elf with your company.

4 I like to imagine that the name _Galadriel_ was not well-known in the first age, being more-or-less a private name from Celeborn. Thus, Gil-galad did not think it strange that Elrond wasn't familiar with it.

5 Quenya for Finarfin.

6 A Finwean that relatively little is known about. Irimë is the daugther of Finwë who came to Middle Earth with her brother, Fingolfin. If she indeed still lived at the time of our story, she would be the highest ranking in Middle Earth. Elrond seems to have (cough) forgotten Gildor Inglorion, but he is somewhere in Middle Earth too.

7Quenya for Maglor (his mother-name, actually). I'm trying to be realistic. Elrond has lived with the sons of Feanor for most of the time he was building language formation skills, and I doubt that the Sons of Feanor speak much Sindarin. If the unfamilar forms annoy you, they might have made Gil-galad take a double take as well (I might have fun with that later...).

8Quenya for Peredhel, Half-Elf.


	4. Galadriel

Title: Blue Vault of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. In this chapter Elrond meets Galadriel and Celeborn.

Rating: PG, for now. I'll let you know if it goes up.

A.N. 1) I have continued to do some very minor editing throughout. 2) Reviews are very appreciated, as always!

Chapter 4: Galadriel

"Morgoth is aware of Sirion and Doriath, Artanaro. Do not think he is blind to our unrest. Certainly, he was not blind to Aqualondë. He knows we are divided, and he knows we are all cooped up at the Mouth of Sirion: Noldor and Teleri, Sindar and Nandor, Calaquendi and Moriquendi. Even Maedhros has left Himring and camps not far from here, sulking over the Silmaril and the Peredhil. The Nameless One will strike before we are able to unite against him. We cannot afford that.

"You must unite them. Tell them the truth, tell them that Morgoth has turned his eye on us and is planning an attack. Rally them against him. _I contumo contumonyava ná meldonya_.(1) It is all that shall unite them now. There is too much tension. Too much spilt blood that calls out for revenge. You know this." Only when Galadriel finished her appeal did she lower her probing eyes from their target. And much to the king's surprise, when she raised them again, they were tear-brimmed.

"Ai Artanis! do not despair! You are right: we shall use this warning of an attack as a cause to unite them. We shall stand together as Quendi or we shall fall. But I think I will seek out the Three Houses of Edain, too. Morgoth hates them no less, and they have proved worthy allies in the past." Gil-galad's words gushed out, warm with emotion. So disturbed was the young king at seeing his fiery great aunt in tears.

oooooo

While Gil-galad and Galadriel were in conference, Elrond found himself in the care of a Noldo called Tinnufin with the light of Valinor in his eyes. The Elf had given him a tour of the castle where Galadriel stayed, and now they walked on the grounds, weaving amid the rose-tipped trees of _coirë_(2). The air was cool, so that Elrond wore his mantle, but he felt the warmth of the sun through the wool. The other Elf, being a full-blooded Elda who had endured the fell cold of _Helcaraxë_,(3) wore only a fitted tunic and hosen.

Tinnufin had asked Elrond how he had escaped the Sons of Feanor and come into the care of the High King, and Elrond had told of how Maglor had taken pity on him and how Círdan and Artanaro had found him. He then told of the recent events that set him in the king's custody, and Tinnufin expressed his sympathy. After that, they talked of Luthien, whom Elrond reminded Tinnufin of. Then Elrond asked, "I know that you have come here from Doriath, but your eyes betray you as one of the _Calaquendi_.(4) Were you come from Aman, then, before you lived in Doriath?"

Tinnufin answered, "I was born in the West, ere the fall of the Two Trees. My parents were of the house of Fingolfin, but they loved the Lady Altariel(5) best, and served her with great devotion. I came with them when they followed her into Endor. But alas! they fell when Doriath was ruined,(6) and now I am the last of my kin in Endor,(7) sundered from those who dwell still in Valinor."

Elrond tried to comfort him, "I am sorry. My brother and I are the last of our kin here, too, but for the Lady Artanis and King Artanaro, who are kin from afar through the line of Finwë, and Lord Celeborn, whose grandsire is also my ancestor."(8)

"There are many Noldor here now who are the last of their kin: 'tis the doom of Exile." They came to a shallow pool and sat by the edge, watching the swans and rails that waded there. Elrond, made drowsy by the warm sun and the early rise, soon drifted off to sleep.

Tinnufin was content to lean against a tree, chewing on the peppermint leaves and watching the wildlife and his young charge sleep. He soon heard the soft rustle of leaves as someone approached and he stood up to greet the newcomer. It was one of the Lady's messengers. He spoke first, hoping the Elf would note his quiet voice and follow suit. "What news from our beloved Lady, Lagramegil?"(9)

The messenger saw Elrond sleeping and took the hint. "She summons Elrond to a conference," he said.

"Then I shall wake him and bring him thither immediately," said Tinnufin. Lagramegil nodded his thanks and left.

oooooo

Tinnufin ushered Elrond into the Lady's court, and bowed. "I shall be near if you should need me, my King, my Lady," he said and then he left. Elrond bowed and waited to be addressed.

Gil-galad indicated the empty chair to his right. "Come and sit, Elrond. The Lady Altariel wishes to see you." Elrond had known she would call for him eventually, and he was both anxious and excited.

Galadriel smiled kindly at him. "_Elyë ná i nalta Tindómerelwa, hina_."(10) She switched to Sindarin. "And yet I see the line of your father in you as well. How old are you?"

"Eighteen years, my Lady."

"And I hear that you already show a love of the sagas and music over the sword and bow. This pleases me. Too many young _edhil_ know only the ways of war now. Your recent nighttime flight to the Silvermere concerns me though. Yet is not your actions that worry me, but your loneliness. Does your brother not offer you sufficient company?"

Elrond was trying hard to focus on her words and his face grew red with embarrassment. "Sufficient?" he asked.

Gil-galad came to his rescue, "_Farëa_. The Peredhil's Sindarin is deficient: they learned only Quenya from the Fëanorians and Círdan speaks Telerin to them."

"That is the first I noticed of it. I am impressed." Galadriel smiled again, and Elrond thought it was brighter and warmer than Anar itself.

"Elrond has an ear for languages. But, pray, Elrond, answer," Gil-galad directed.

"My brother is interested in other things. He is ever at the docks with Círdan, and when he is not, he is tired, or talks only of his day, or the adanath he has met. He is...changing."

Gil-galad raised an eyebrow. "You both are changing, Elrond."

"Indeed," Galadriel agreed. "Do you often feel alone, then?"

"Yes," came the soft reply.

"I think that shall soon change. You shall spend your time with Ereinion, now, and he will give you chores to keep you busy, just as Círdan keeps your brother busy in the shipyard. And if you work hard and are careful to obey his precepts, then perhaps you shall come and stay with me for awhile, for I was Melian's student and could teach you much. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would my Lady!"

"I am glad. In the meantime, Ereinion will take good care of you, but he needs your help. This shall be our pact. If I hear a poor report from him, then you may not come. But enough of that. Ereinion tells me you have been having frequent dreams, and he told me about the one you had last night. I would like to hear about some of the others. Would you tell me about them?"

"The last one was about a huge dragon with scales skin that flew in the skies. They flew so high that the stars themselves fought it."(11)

Gil-galad and Galadriel exchanged glances. "A flying dragon?" Gil-galad asked. "You have quite an imagination. "How did the stars fight it?"

"Well," Elrond said, confused about why the adults were so interested in his dreams, "It was really only one star. It's light scorched the dragon, I think."

"Have there been others?" Galadriel asked.

Elrond's eyes grew hazy as he withdrew back into his memory to recall a glimpse of a dream from several years ago: "I passed through seven gates, each grander than the last, and each opened before me. When I was through the last gate, I saw a white city upon a hill in a green vale, surrounded by high peaks. Inside the cities there were two trees, one with blossoms of red-gold and the other with blossoms of silver-white."(12)

"Gondolin," Galadriel spoke. "You saw the city of Gondolin in your dreams. Truly, that dream was sent by Irmo. But to what end? Gondolin is fallen." Neither Gil-galad nor Elrond had any answer for her, and she fell into thought.

A knock interrupted the silence, followed by a messenger, who entered. "Dinner is served, my Lady," he said. Galadriel smiled at him, "Thank you. We shall arrive shortly."

oooooo

Elrond was returned to Tinnufin's capable hands after dinner. He took a short nap and then they spent the rest afternoon exploring the libraries and swimming. They met Galadriel and Gil-galad again at supper in a cozy room with a large fireplace. Galadriel strummed a small golden harp, Celeborn played a pipe of wood and silver, and Gil-galad blew a horn. Elrond sat at their feet, fascinated, finding the harmony more pleasing than even Maglor's lyre.

oooooo

"With your permission, Finellach,(13) we would send Elrond back with a gift."

"You are over-kind, cousin, but I do not object," Gil-galad replied.

Galadriel handed Elrond a bundle of cloth that covered something harder and indicated for him to unwrap it. He did, without hesitation. It was a small silver harp. Elrond's face lit up. "Thank you, my Lady!"

"I only ask that you play and sing for me sometime, Elrond. Ereinion, see that he has good instruction. He has a talented ear for music; perhaps even he has the gift of the minstrels." The king nodded his assent and he and Elrond made to mount their waiting steeds. Galadriel lifted her hand in a benediction.

Notes:

1 The enemy of my enemy is my friend. (Quenya)

2 "Stirring" probably February or March

3 The Grinding Ice, see _The Silmarilion_, "Of the Flight of the Noldor."

4 The Elves of the Light or the High Elves, i.e., those who came to Aman in the days of the Two Trees (and their children born before the destruction of the Two Trees?).

5 Yet another name for Galadriel.

6 That was the Second Kinslaying. The few who escaped, including Dior, Elrond's maternal grandfather and Luthien's son, settled near the Mouths of Sirion.

7 Middle Earth

8 According to the HoME series, Elwë (Thingol, Luthien's father) had two brothers: Olwë and Elmo. Celeborn is the grandson of Elmo and Galadriel is the granddaughter of Olwë. Elrond is the great, great grandson of Elwë and the great, great, great grandson of Elmo. (And he eventually marries, of course, the great granddaughter of both Elmo and Olwë--don't you love Elvish genealogy?)

9 Swiftblade (Sindarin)

10 Thou art the image of Tinuviel, child. (Quenya)

11 If you don't know what this refers to then you are free to enjoy the suppense with the rest of the characters.

12 Gondolin fell when Maeglin finally Morgoth in discovering its location, and Morgoth sent a great army, including orcs, trolls, dragons, and balrogs, there. Turgon, then High King, had warning from Tuor (Elrond's grandfather) to leave, but did not and died in the attack. Tuor and Idril escaped with their young son, Earendil.

13 Another name for Gil-galad


	5. Training

Title: Blue Vault of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. Elrond returns to Balar and is put to work.

Rating: PG, for now. I'll let you know if it goes up. That probably won't be until we come to the War of Wrath...

Chapter 5: Training

It was already dark when the young king and his charge took leave of the Lady Galadriel and boarded their ship. The unfamiliar surroundings had worn Elrond, and he fell asleep as soon as he reached his cabin. Thrashing waves beating against the wooden ship soon woke him up again, despite his weariness, and he wandered out to the top deck.

It was raining, not heavily enough to soak his long tunic, but enough to make it stick to his body. His eyes instantly turned to the bright star that Maedhros had called Tancol, the Signifier. (1) The star had appeared just two years ago, not long before he and his brother were rescued.

"You are taken by that star," Gil-galad's voice stirred him from his musings a moment before strong hands draped him with a thick mantle. "You watched it much of the way here."

Elrond looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Aye, Majesty. They called it Tancol. Makalaurë said 'tis the Silmaril of my mother. He said Ulmo must have carried it to Lady Varda." Elrond turned fully to face him, his eyes pleading desperately.

"Gil-Estel, as Círdan calls it, may bear that hope if you can, child. There is no other star so bright," the king said quietly, as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the younger Elf, holding him close. Both were silent for the rest of the journey.

oooooo

Elrond had fallen asleep on his feet, lulled by the warmth of the Elf behind him and the steady breath of Ulmo, which had calmed with the child's soul as he stood watching the star and the waves. His guardian caught him before he fell, lifting him into his arms. When the ship arrived in the Balar harbour, he carried him into the castle. Elrond woke on the way. "What...?"

"Shh," Gil-galad interrupted him. "We are back in Balar now. Go back to sleep." But Elrond could not obey. His thoughts ran to the new room awaiting him as he saw that the king did not go toward Círdan's cottage.

His suspense ended shortly when the king entered the royal hall and carried him into a large bedroom arrayed with all of his possessions from Círdan's house and warmed with colourful tapestries and rugs. "This is to be my new room?" Gil-galad nodded. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of a basin of steaming water and a fresh towel, and Elrond stripped off his damp clothes and washed gratefully, too tired to care for modesty, as the king found a soft shirt for him to sleep in. He pulled the shirt on, and climbed into bed.

Gil-galad sat on the edge of the bed after he tucked the Half-Elf in, running his hand through the black, liquid locks below him until Elrond fell asleep.

oooooo

Elrond spent the next three days waiting on the elves that were tilling the earth, preparing it for the spring sowing season. He carried water to them from the well, watched to make sure they took breaks, and helped measure out plots.

At first, he griped to himself because the work was not as interesting as Elros's work in the shipyards, and he would rather lie on the soft grass to read or write. By the end of the first day, however, he found that the work was oddly satisfying. The elves were clearly grateful for both the water and his company. He learned their work songs quickly and merrily sang along. They broke at mid day for dinner, and Elrond supped each day at Gil-galad's table, after his work was done.

At supper on the third day the king said, "Elrond, you have worked very hard in the last three days, and so you may spend the evening with Círdan and Elros, if you wish. Tomorrow, you will spend the day with me.

Afterwards, Elrond found Elros and they ran off to Círdan's cottage, for he had agreed that this would be a good night to fulfil his promise of allowing them to walk with him by the sea this evening, a time which he normally reserved for solitary meditating. As they waited for him, they talked excitedly.

"I have to show you my practice sword, Elrond! I just got it yesterday!"

Elrond's eyes widened in surprise and envy as Elros took it out from under his cloak. "Stars!" The mild oath crossed his lips before he could stop it. "I wonder when I'll get mine."

"Probably soon. Maybe we'll get to train together!"

"That would be brilliant!"

"Here's Círdan. I've got to go put it away before he sees. He said, I am 'under no circumstance to have it unsheathed when an adult is not present,'" Elros quoted mimetically, before stealing into the cot.

oooooo

Half an hour later the three walked softly by the seashore, listening to the roll of the waves much as Elrond had on the ship. But, this time, Círdan sang softly. Elrond could not tell if he sang wordlessly or in a tongue that he did not know. Gradually the twilight faded into an early darkness, starlit and still. Elrond found that he no longer walked along the seashore, but along the brim of a clear freshwater lake.

There were many other elves, fishing and dancing and singing, all clad in white. Elrond noticed that he was also clad in white. Círdan was there, beardless and much younger, but he did not see Elros. He saw Elwë, Olwë, Finwë, and Ingwë, but he did not know by what magic he recognised them, unless it was with knowledge buried within the depth of his _fëa_.

He still heard Círdan's singing, but it blended into the music of the Arda. He did not know how long he walked in this world, pure and new. Eventually, like a flower in the fall, the vision passed, and he walked again on the coast of Balar.

He glanced at Círdan, and realised he had stopped singing, and he seemed as distant as Elrond had been a moment ago. Elros, though, was paying no attention, kicking water into crab-holes and chasing the evicted creatures back into the surf.

"You saw it, Elrond?" Círdan said, apparently back from his wanderings.

"Yes. Was that--?" Elrond hesitated, suddenly unsure.

"Cuivienen? Yes. That is what I was singing of: those days when all the Firstborn awoke together by that mere, ere we split into Vanyar, Noldor, Teleri, and all the other divisions that now sunder us."

Elros piped up, "I did not understand the language. Wait--you were _at_ Cuivienen?"

"Yes, my memory reaches back to the very first days of the Eldar. I was called Nowë then. That language is not spoken anymore. It is older than even the Quenya of Valinor. The Sindarin, Quenya, and Telerin, which you speak, all contain many words that come directly from the language of Cuivienen, but the pronunciation has changed them beyond recognition. The language is still preserved in a few songs though, such as I was singing."(2)

"Would you teach me the language sometime? And the songs too?" Elrond was awe-struck.

"I would gladly teach you the songs, Elrond, but I will not teach you the language. It is too close to my heart. Pengolodh may teach you, if you will learn it."

"The vision that I saw--did the song invoke it, then? And why didn't Elros see it?" Elrond asked, his mind working fast, endeavouring to comprehend both the new information about his mentor and the new experience.

"Yes, and no, to answer your first question." Círdan replied. "It was created by the song, but only partially. I also created it, the singer, and so did you, the hearer. (3) I saw a vision too, but it was different from yours, because it existed in my mind, and not in yours. Elros did not see it simply because he did not listen to the song."

"I think I saw one before, though, and 'Rond did, too--remember when Maglor sang about Helcaraxë, and he didn't know that we were listening? You lay in bed for two days and wouldn't even eat."

A shadow passed over Elrond's face. "I had forgotten, brother. But I think that happened a lot when Maglor sang. I thought they were just visions or waking dreams." He felt faint and queasy as the visions he had seen over his time in Maglor's clear flooded into his mind: Helcaraxë, the destruction of the Two Trees, banishment from Tirion, the fateful oath and the Doom of Mandos, Doriath, Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the burning of the ships at Losgar, Alqualondë...(4)

"Alas, child! They were not. The minstrel's gift seems to be strong in you. Maglor should have been more careful." He saw that Elrond had paled and brushed the back of his hand against his cheek. "The air and your distress has cooled you. Come, I'll take you back to the castle."

oooooo

"_Tauren! Meletyalda!_"(5) Elrond sighed as the king turned toward the voice and stopped to talk for the fourteenth time this morning as he made the practice-field rounds.

"Quartermaster! Good morning. What can I do for you?" Gil-galad said as he held his hand out for his water skin, which Elrond quickly produced.

"We have a surplus of choice heavy leather, your majesty, and I was wondering whether it should be sent to the armoury, granted the shadow..."

"Yes, Quartermaster, send it to the armoury, but we do not speak of such things lightly by sunlight or starlight. The enemy's ears hear far."

"My apologies, my king. I will be more careful."

Gil-galad nodded. "How is the spinning of that new wool from east of the Sirion going?"

"The spinsters should have it finished by this _Orgilion_,(6) my king."

"Good, good." Gil-galad might have said more but Elrond hastily interrupted him.

"My Lord, my apologies, but Lord Inglorion awaits you," he said anxiously.

"I know, Elrond. I am sorry for rushing off, Quartermaster, but duty calls. Perhaps I shall stop by later to day."

"You have yourself a new keeper I see,_ aran-nin_," the older Elf said with a chuckle. "I would not interfere with his duties."

Gil-galad smiled when Elrond frowned at the liberty the old quartermaster took. They had walked perhaps twenty meters before they heard another shout, "_Aiya Tauren!_" Gil-galad stopped again to heed the call cordially, and Elrond sighed in frustration.

oooooo

Gil-galad had finally waded his way to Gildor Inglorion, and settled under a large ash tree to speak with him. Elrond sat down and pulled out the book he had brought. The sun was well past its zenith when Gil-galad ended his conversation with Gildor and spoke to Elrond.

"Elrond, this is Thelagon." He indicated an Elf who been listening to the conversation. "He is a captain in my army, and he shall be your master and tutor." Gil-galad informed him. Elrond peered up from his book at the tall, sandy-headed Elf, who was now assessing him. He closed his book and put it down. The gleam in the Elf's eye demanded his full attention.

"_Suliad_, Elrond. What is the book that you were so engrossed in?" Thelagon asked.

"It is a book about Bëor the Old, sir. When can I begin?"

The captain laughed. "You are certainly eager, child! That is good! But you will begin tomorrow morning.

oooooo

Elrond walked out onto the training field clad in the blue tunic that Gil-galad had supplied him with this morning. Thelagon's sharp eyes spotted him before he reached the field and called out to him, "Eärendilion! Come. Have you slept well?"

Elrond nodded, "I have, _herdir_."(7)

Thelagon smiled at him. "Good. You will need it. Now, I want you to run thrice around the field to warm up, and then report back."

Elrond returned several minutes later, his cheeks glowing from the effort. "All new recruits first learn to discipline their _hroar _with standing meditation. Stand with you feet shoulder-with apart. Good. Bend your knees slightly. No, not like that. Take the weight off of your heels and pretend you're sitting in a chair. Now, relax your hips."

Thelagon made adjustments and moved Elrond's arms into place as he spoke. "Pretend your holding a large ball between your arms. Don't let your wrists go flaccid, but don't tense them either. You should feel that your arms are supported. Let your shoulders float into place and lengthen your spine by extending your cervix upwards and your sacrum downwards. Good enough. You shall stand there for twenty minutes today. I will let you know when your time is up."

Twenty minutes later Elrond's legs and arms were trembling from the exertion, but he felt comfortably warm and energised. Thelagon next took him on a tour of the training facilities. When they came to the armoury he was fitted for practice armour. "When will I get my practice sword, _herdir_?" he asked.

"Soon, as we reckon it, if you are quick to learn the correct structure and movement, and how to fight unarmed."

Elrond swallowed a groan. "That means not for several years, doesn't it?"

Thelagon laughed. "You are a clever child. Yes, it is the way of the Noldor to teach the mind and body, before we teach swordsmanship. The king has asked that you be trained by this method."

"But my brother has already received his practice sword!" Thelagon raised his eyebrows at Elrond's outburst. "Sir," the younger quickly added.

"That is the prerogative of Lord Círdan. Your brother grows quickly like the _firiath_.(8) They grow at first quickly in body and slowly in mind. It is their wayto train hands to swing swords that can barely hold one up. They lack the time for anything else."

"But, _herdir_, Elros is not mortal! He has as much Elvish blood as I do!" Elrond was quickly losing his control. Elros' sudden peculiarities scared him. Why was he suddenly so different? Elrond had an irrational fear that he was slipping away.

"There, there, child. You have no need to shout. You each are nearly half-human. It is not surprising that one of you should identify with your mortal ancestry. But nothing is decided yet! Do not fret."

Notes:

1 I hate to put this in a footnote, but I don't know if it will make the story in a flashback yet. _The Silmarilion_, "The Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" has the following text:

"Now when first Vingilot ws set to sail in the seas of heaven, it rose unlooked for, glittering and bright; and the people of Middle Earth beheld it from afar and wondered, and they took it for a sign, and called it Gil-Estel, the Star of High Hope. And when this new star was seen at evening, Maedhros spoke to Maglor, his brother, and he said: 'Surely that is a Silmaril that shines now in the West?'

"And Maglor answered: 'If it be truly the Silmaril which we saw cast into the sea that rises again by the power of the Valar, then let us be glad; for its glory is seen now by many, and is yet secure from all evil.' Then the Elves looked up, and despaired no longer, but Morgoth was filled with doubt."

I do not know what Maedhros truly called the Star, but Tancol is the only Quenya name that I know for it, besides Eärendil.

2 It is unclear whether Círdan _awoke_ in Cuivienen. I have kept it unclear in merely suggesting that he was there. He was akin to Olwë and Elwë, and he may have been born in the 55 years between when the elves awoke and started on the Great Journey. The language, of course, would be what scholars term, "Primitive Elvish."

3 Elf-minstrelsy is another one of those unsolved mysteries. In part five of Appendix A to LotR it is said of Aragorn,

"And suddenly even as he sang he saw a maiden fair walking on a greensward among the white stems of the birches, and he halted amazed, thinking that he had strayed into a dream, or else that he had received the gift of the Elf-minstrels, who can make the things of which they sing appear before the eyes of those who listen.

"For Aragorn had been singing a part of the Lay of Lúthien..."

The rest of my notion of this Art comes from Tolkien's essay and story, "Tree and Leaf." From this, I gathered that all Elves possess this ability and that mortals can be at the receiving end of the "visions" as well (and are sometimes even more susceptible). I plan to play with this more in my story.

4All are tragic events that Maglor has participated in or lived through.

5 "Mighty Lord! Majesty!"

6 "Starday"--The first day of the week and the day after the High Day. Since the Elvish week had only six days, there's really no comparison for our week, but it's often compared to Saturday or Monday.

7 Master, as in a male teacher or one who has charge of another.

8 Mortals.


	6. Overbearing Females

Title: Blue Vault of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. In this chapter Elrond continues his training and is introduced to two new characters.

Rating: PG, for now. I'll let you know if it goes up.

Archive: Yes, just let me know where you put it.

Feedback: Of course! Six: Overbearing Women

Elrond lay flat on his back on the swath where he had been wrestling with his tutor. His breath had slowed, but he still glistened with sweat. "You did well today, Elrond. Your style is becoming more athletic, more relaxed, and you keep your breath longer. Remember to keep your mouth closed, though! You'll get dehydrated faster with it open. You are finally beginning to use what I have taught you about joint-locks. I am well pleased."

Elrond couldn't quit his smile as he felt a glow of pride in his chest. "Then can I began to use a sword soon, _herdir_?"(1) he asked, half jestingly, half earnestly.

Thelagon smiled, "I am afraid you will have to wait a while longer for that, Elrond. Your hands are still too soft and your strength will not increase for several years, if your past growth is anything to go by."

Elrond already knew the answer, but could not stop his disappointment. After a while he asked, "Why were the grounds so busy this morning?"

"The King is preparing to make war on Morgoth. He has called all who would fight to spend four mornings a week at martial exercises."

" How soon?" Elrond asked, stunned. "I did not hear of such an order."

"You are not of age. Perhaps in ten seasons, though.(2) But ask me no more of this. If the King, your guardian, has not told you yet, then there is good reason, and I am loth to inadvertently do harm by telling too much. Let us go bathe, we are both expected in court this afternoon."

oooooo

Before court began, the King called his ward to his study to talk privately with him." You called for me, my lord?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming." He studied Elrond for a moment. "I hear that Thelagon has told you of my intentions to march in less than two growths(3) against Morgoth. I am sorry that you could not hear this from my own mouth, but what's done is done. I am sure you have questions."

"Will I go with you?"

"I thought that might be one of your questions. I shall give you the choice. You need not decide right now, but soon: Thelagon and I will have to help you to prepare if you decide to go."

"I wish to go, sir."

"I will not accept you decision for at least three days, Elrond. I want you to think on it. If you still wish to go in three days time, then it shall be so. But it is nearly time for court, and I have something to show you before it begins."

oooooo

A few minutes later they walked out onto the polished stone floor of the dining hall, finding it crowded with Elves recently come in from the battle fields. They rose as the King entered with long strides, but with shake of his head a motion of his hands he told them to sit and go back to their meal. He turned back to his charge, which had fallen behind and grasped his wrist. "Elrond, do you see that fair lady over there? That is Meriliavas. She shall be your nurse."

"Nurse?" Elrond asked, the pitch of his voice shooting up with his eyebrows, as they neared her table for a better look.

"Come, child. I do not think you would want Thelagon and I to continue to bathe and dress you for the rest of your life?" The King's eyes glinted mischievously.

"A maid, then, but a nurse, sir?" Elrond frowned.

"I have learned from my father's mistake. A maid you would persuade to let you stay up to all hours of the night and smuggle you sweets from the kitchen. Impudent children like you and I--we need nurses."

"You have a nurse, my Lord?" asked Elrond, well aware that the King had not reached his centennial (4) yet.

The king's laughter was musical. "Círdan gave me Meriliavas when I came to stay with him. I have at last outgrown her. She even says so herself. Now I pass her on to you."

"But your stories--she was so strict!" Elrond whined, his eyes wide with fear.

"Precisely, my dear boy. Your childhood has been rough and inconstant so far, but now it is time for that degree of normalcy that only an overbearing female can provide. Stern Practice is the mistress you shall have!"

Elrond was silent in thought for a time. "Isn't Lady Artanis an 'overbearing female'?"

Gil-galad nearly doubled over in laughter. How perceptive for such a young child! "Yes, she is indeed, Elrond."

"Then why can _she_ not come here? And why does she barely come to Balar?"

The young King's eyes widened with fear at the very thought of such an act. "Lady Artanis and I are too much alike; our humours clash. We try stay away from each other to minimise disharmony. I have not outgrown her!"

"Then what if I go there?"

"Lady Artanis is not a nurse, Elrond, nor would she consent to be yours! You need a mistress that rules with meal times and bedtimes, not one who marshals thousands of elves to seek a kingdom of her own or to usurp me. Besides, she might use you against me." Gil-galad answered, ignoring the fact that Elrond was still bound to his side by the two-year punishment he had imposed only two seasons (5) ago.

"Lady Artanis is not like Maitimo."(6)

"You are correct; she most certainly is not."

"But you said that she would usurp you."

"Only in jest, Elrond. 'Tis a game we play." He paused and saw that the child was distressed. He let out a sigh, "I am sorry, Elrond. I should not joke about such things. Lady Artanis understands better than anyone yet hear the error of the House of Feanor, and underneath her mask of wilfulness she is very loyal to me."

Elrond nodded in acceptance as they walked away. Eregrîn, one of Gil-galad's squires, approached them. Gil-galad addressed him, "Eregrîn, I need you to keep Elrond at your side today. He has not been in my court before, and Thelagon will be busy with his own business, so make sure he is aware of propriety." The squire nodded, and Gil-galad continued, addressing Elrond. "Go with Eregrîn, Elrond. You are in good hands with him."

oooooo

The Court of Gil-galad was a large circle with a polished stone floor. There were grand cushioned high-backed chairs, and these were arranged around the perimeter of the area. But it was the floor that held Elrond's gaze, which was engraved in many detailed pictures of scenes from the webs of both Varda and Vaire.

Eregrîn ushered Elrond to a seat near his tutor. Soon he saw that Elrond was staring wide-eyed at the glowing Lady that was sitting next to Gil-galad in the first ring. "Who is that Lady, Eregrîn? I have not seen her before." he whispered.

"That is Lady Irímë, youngest daughter of Finwë. She has only just returned from a journey in the North." (7) Just then, Elrond saw the radiant Lady's focus directed at him as she whispered into Gil-galad's ear. He replied in like manner and then beckoned Elrond forward. Elrond looked at Eregrîn, unsure. But with a discreet, but none-too-gentle, push, the squire bade him to obey.

"Lady Irímë, may I present Elrond one of the twin sons of Eärendil? Elrond, this is Lady Irímë, daughter of Finwë." Gil-galad smiled his approval as Elrond bowed deeply and greeted her, taking her proffered hand to kiss, in awkward but earnest imitation of other introductions he had seen.

"How dost thou fare, son of Eärendil?"

"I am well, Lady," he breathed.

"Artanaro has told me much about you, and I am very pleased that we are at last met. A light shines in thine eyes that speaks of thy foremother, Melian, and you have the chin and cheeks of my father" she said, touching his cheek. He promptly blushed and she smiled radiantly. I hear you have been much help to King Gil-galad since you came to stay with him, and I am glad of that." She gently probed his mind. "I see in you a greatness, not the resplendent, marshalling greatness of your King, but the gentler greatness of the Wise, of a counsellor, a talented envoy, and a Healer." She paused for a moment to whisper something into Gil-galad's ear. "I am the head of the Halls of Healing here, and I would put you to work in my Halls if you will."

Elrond was astounded. "That would be a great honour, Lady, but I must ask the permission of my guardian."

"You have my permission, Elrond. Truly, I am overcome with joy to learn that you have found one who is akin to you in spirit, or nearly so, and who can teach you according to the gifts that the One has given you. From this day forth you shall spend a little of your time with the healers in the Healing Halls each day, or performing tasks for them elsewhere." He glanced around the room. "Take your seat, Elrond. I must begin Court."

1 Master, male teacher

2 By season I mean the periods of the Elvish month that lasts for about two months, thus ten seasons would be equivalent to about a year and eight months.

3 "Growth" is the Elvish rendering for the solar year, since their "year" (_yen_) is actually 144 solar years.

4 According to some sources, Elves come of age somewhere in between their 50th and 100th year.

5 I.e., four months.

6 Maedhros

7 There is no evidence that suggests that Lady Irímë was even in Middle Earth at this time. (But then, there also none, to my knowledge, that says she was not.)


	7. A Day

Title: Blue Vaults of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. Ch. 7: A day in the young life of Elrond.

Rating: PG, for now. I'll let you know if it goes up.

Archive: Yes, just let me know where you put it, please!

Feedback: Saes! (Please!): I apologise for the slow up-date. I thought Gil-galad would march to war in this chapter, but I decided that more character development was necessary first, so that is moved back to (probably) the next chapter. I am looking for a beta reader, so if anyone's interested, let me know. Thank you, all of you who have reviewed!

Chapter Seven: A Day

Finellach Gil-galad shook his charge awake just before sunrise three mornings later. "Wake up, Elrond."

The child sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Why?" he mumbled.

"You have to do the exercises Thelagon gave you before Meril comes for you. Otherwise, you won't have time to do them and both of us will have to suffer Thelagon's ire."

Though Elrond knew that Thelagon would not really anger over such a lapse, Elrond would certainly not incur his disappointment, and so the Half-Elf rolled out of bed and began the exercises. First were the exercises to help the breathing, then there were the stretches to warm up the limbs and get the blood flowing, and finally the kicks: fifty front, thirty back, twenty to each side. After the whole routine, which took about half an hour, Elrond felt ready to face anything, including his nurse.

He hesitated when he got to the sidekicks, aware of the King's particular annoyance at poorly executed ones.

"Have some confidence, Elrond, they were satisfactory yesterday. I will correct you if you stray. But continue. Once Meril arrives, she will surely herd you off and fatten you with sweet meats."

"Nay, I will have none of her."(1)

Gil-galad arched an eyebrow. "And, pray, why is that?"

"She will kiss me hard and a talk to me as if I were a baby," Elrond explained.

"Indeed, and you shall endure it with patience and politeness, as I did. It is good practice." Gil-galad's tone signaled the end of the discussion and Elrond returned to his kick sets.

He was just beginning the final twenty kicks when they heard Meriliavas bellow from the antechamber. "Elrond! Where are you? Breakfast!"

"The bold lady!" Gil-galad whispered, exasperated. "She is no longer _my_ nurse, she has no right to burst into my chambers like that. I shall have to speak to the guards."

"I thought it was my room, sir."

"Your room, Elrond, happens to be located in _my_ chambers, as I'm sure you are aware."

"I'm sure they feared to stop her, sir," Elrond returned, as the door opened to admit the nurse, who promptly scowled at Elrond's exercises and untidy hair.

"Elrond is finishing his morning exercises, Meril. He will be through shortly," the King said.

"Hmph. Why a child of his size need do exercises before breakfast is beyond me. And Thelagon is no help. Between the two of you he will soon end up like you, my lord."

"Between you and Irímë, you ought to be able to undo the damage we inflict, Meril."

"Barely, Finellach. The teams are well matched."

The King shooed the other two toward the door. "Get ye gone! Elrond, I shall see thee ere noontide."

After they were out into the hallway, Meril asked, in a much more pleasant tone, "It is still an hour before breakfast, what shall we occupy ourselves with, sweet child?"

"Can we go see the new foal?" Meril nodded and they set off to the stables.

After breakfast, Meril saw Elrond to the Healing Hall for his daily instruction there. The healers taught him how to sort and label the herbs for drying and how to make an infusion of mint leaves that would help settle his jumpy stomach. They also gave him a little book with beautiful illuminations of herbs so that he could practice identifying the ones that grew in the gardens.

He was outside, trying to identify some of the herbs in the king's garden when Gil-galad found him. "The healers are teaching you to identify herbs, Elrond? That's an important skill."

"Yes, sir. I remember some already from what Makalaurë (2) taught me. And they taught me how to make a mint infusion and to label herbs for drying, too."

"And do you enjoy assisting the healers?"

"Yes, there is so much to learn!"

"I am glad, then." The King paused and seemed to drift off into thought. "I have come to ask you whether you still wish to accompany me when I march North with my army, Elrond."

"I do, sir."

"Are you certain, Elrond? If you march with us you will see much that no child should see, and you will not have the carefree days of childhood. You will spend most of your time with Meril, Thelagon, or the healers, and you will be expected to be quiet, patient, and to keep out from underfoot."

"You forget that I have marched with Maitimo (3) at a much younger age, sir."

"I do not forget, Elrond. I just wish to remind you of the conditions of the march, and to impress upon you that this time we march to war, not to another camp or to Himring."

"I will not be left behind again, sir. If I stayed here there would be no one. Círdan will command his fleet, Elros is old enough to be a mariner among the mortals, you will surely want to take Thelagon, and most of the healers, and even Meril, I suppose, will go, to help with supplies and repairs and such. And you, my lord, you will go and there will be no one." The child's words picked up speed until the last statement, which was spoken nearly inaudibly, more to himself.

Gil-galad wrapped his arms around him, a gesture that both had grown very comfortable with. "That is why I have given you the choice of coming, Elrond. You shall come with me. Pull yourself together, little one," he soothed.

oooooo

After lunch, Meriliavas took Elrond to Thelagon's office for his daily studies. It was geometry today, and they were reviewing Elrond's work from a few days ago.

"I know you understand the concept, Elrond, so why do you continue to miss the problems with the circular rings and the angles? Last week it was the ellipses."

"They're boring."

The tutor tapped his pupil's arm, which was engaged in sketching an armored Elf with a spear on the parchment before him, giving him warning look. "Don't you find it interesting that you can find the exact proportions of a shape given the arcs?" he asked after Elrond had put his pen down.

"Yes, and I'm glad I know how to do it, but now it's trivial."

Thelagon almost choked at Elrond's choice of words. Though his face rarely showed it, he often found himself amused at the Peredhel's quirks. "'Trivial'? Ah. Now that you understand the theory you see no point in practicing what you know."

"Why should I? As I said, I'm glad to know it for knowledge's sake, but I'm not planing on being an engineer."

"Perhaps not. But what if you are sent out in command of a company and you have to build a shelter? Wouldn't you want to be more practiced in geometry so that you knew your men were doing things correctly? If you were unsure they might resent your leadership."

"A ringed structure?"

"Lindon's court is arranged in a ring, and tents are sometimes arranged in a ring, too."

Elrond was silent for a while. He hadn't thought about that. "Very well. I will apply myself better to my studies, even when I do not think they will likely be useful." If he was ever given his own command he didn't want to disappoint his men!

"That is what I expect, Elrond. I am teaching you not only subjects that are traditionally apart of the education of the descendants of Finwë, (4) but also things that I have found useful in my own experience. There is usually much over lap between Fëanor's curriculum and what is useful. The Noldor are not typically theorists. If you continue to neglect your work because you find it tedious, or as you say, 'trivial,' then we will be having a discussion with the King."

This sobered Elrond, and he swallowed. "Yes, _herdir_." (5)

"Now try these problems again, please."

oooooo

Next Thelagon took him outside to practice the martial arts, as the fields were now crowded in the morning, and Thelagon had his own duties then.

"Elrond, you will be sparring with your brother today. I have watched him at training and you are both skilled enough to spar safely without weapons. I think you will find that you are nearly equal."

Elrond's eyes shown at the chance to spar with his brother. They had been kept so segregated that he only saw his brother in the evenings anymore, or on high days when most of Lindon was together, feasting or fasting.

Elros was already on the practice field, with his tutor, one from Círdan's house. "Brother, we get to spar together!"

"I know! I can't wait!"

"Where were you, though? You're half an hour late."

Elrond looked up at his brother, who was now nearly a head taller than he, and groaned. "Yes, sorry. Thelagon made me do extra geometry."

"That's alright. It's not your fault, then."

"Enough chat boys," Elros' tutor said. "Bow and you may begin. No hard throws, please. You will have half an hour and then I will call for you to take a break."

The twins took up their positions and bowed to each other. Both eyed the other cautiously. They had never sparred together before and they didn't want to hurt each other but they didn't want to loose either. One of them made a move and suddenly they circled each other. Shortly after Elros stepped in for a punch, but Elrond caught the arm at the wrist and elbow and started to pull his brother in towards him to gain leverage to push him away and off balance, but Elros twisted out of the grip and pushed Elrond backwards with his forearm. Elrond stepped back and then stepped in again to wrap his arm around his brother's shoulder. Elros used the close proximity to bounce his brother away.

They sparing increased steadily in energy and they had both taken turns on the floor until Elros fell and let out a yelp. Elrond immediately sat down beside him. "What's wrong, brother? What hurts?"

Elros felt the back of his shoulder and turned his brother to his side to look at it. "You're bleeding!"

Thelagon knelt down to look at it and spotted a small, sharp rock beneath Elros. "He fell on this. Most of his weight must have fallen on it to for it to cut. Ceremir has left; he was called away to speak with one of Círdan's advisor's so I will find an ointment for you, Elros. You don't want it to get infected." He glanced at Elrond who was staring at the cut, bewildered. "It's not your fault, Elrond. You didn't throw him that hard." This didn't do much to appease Elrond, but he turned and left for the Healing House anyway.

"Really, brother. It doesn't hurt that much. It just stings a little," Elros said.

At Elros' words Elrond seemed to jump out of his momentary stupor. "It's still bleeding though. Your shirts ruined but, here," he said grabbing one of the _moelass_ leaves that grew nearby. He lifted his brother's shirt up and pasted it on his brother's wound using his saliva."

"Thanks, little bro. I heard you've taken up the healing arts. I think you're going to be really good at it someday."

Elrond smiled broadly.

Just then they saw a group of boys wander over towards them. "Watch out for these guys," Elros whispered. They like looking for fights. 'Dan says he's going to put them to work in the docks soon."

"Hey Elros! They finally let you spar with your little brother!" one of them called.

"What's this?" another said, seeing the bloody shirt. "And without weapons, too!"

"He fell on a rock," Elrond said, sending them a warning glare.

"And you are the King's new little protégé?" one of the boys taunted. "Your reward for running away, I hear. Where are you when the other boys are out drilling, anyway? I've never actually seen you before. And why don't you work for Círdan with your brother?"

"Ignore them, brother," Elros said. "They wouldn't see you because they're not allowed in the Healing Hall or the court of the High King." He spoke as much to the boys as to Elrond.

"Healing? That's a girl's skill! I suppose it's not your fault though," another boy spoke with disdain. "The High King is barely passed his majority and doesn't know what he's doing. I don't know why Círdan ever trusted Eärendil's sons to that son of a kinslayer anyway," he was obviously repeating the words of his father or another close relative, but they were too much for the Peredhil. Elros tensed visibly and Elrond, before he thought about what he was doing, lashed out with a kick to the boy's stomach.

The boy fell to the ground, winded, but Elrond didn't stop there. He punched him hard in the chest and then efficiently threw another boy to the ground. When he looked for his next victim he realized that they were all retreating and he felt Elros at his back trying to restrain him. "Brother! Peace! They are only words. They didn't mean…"

Elrond shook his brothers restraining hand off, but walked away from the group of boys after sending them a final icy glare. "He insulted my King. No one insults the King and walks away without paying."

It was then that Thelagon returned. "What happened?" he shouted, seeing the two boys on the ground between the Half-Elves and the group of boys.

Elrond was not yet ashamed of his actions and therefore was able to answer first. "They insulted my brother and the King. I fought them."

Thelagon hid a sigh and turned to the boys on the ground. "Are you injured? Bruised and winded, it seems. Cathir, Andro, Elaisin--you are free to go. You have chores you should be doing. Peredhil--you will help me see these to boys to the Healing Hall, then I will speak further with you, Elrond. No talking, any of you."

An hour later, Elrond was again in Thelagon's office, this time waiting for his tutor to return and hand out his punishment. Thelagon was apparently speaking to Elros and the three uninjured boys to get multiple perspectives on what happened.

"It is unlike you to act on your passions, Elrond," Thelagon said as he entered his office. "I know that you are indeed very passionate, but usually you keep them inside," he mused. "I suppose every one has his breaking point. But, as pleased as I am over your indignant anger at the insults to your brother and King, that, Elrond, was completely unacceptable." He paused, eyeing Elrond, mystified. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"How are they, _herdir_?" he asked with concern.

"They are only bruised and embarrassed. There was no further harm done. You have apologized?"

"Yes."

"Then, as your punishment, you will take up a horse stance (6) and stand there for two hours. After that you will return to your room and stay there until morning. If the King wishes to impose additional punishments when he hears of this, then he, of course, has that right." He waited expectantly as Elrond assumed the horse stance. "No, lower. You will balance these teacups on your thighs and head," he said, pouring water into three ceramic cups. "Every time one falls, or the water splashes out of one, freshly heated water will be used, and every third time, 15 minutes will be added to you time."

At first Elrond defiantly endured the stance and the heat, his body tense. Eventually he began to tremble and he forced himself to relax in order to conserve energy. He felt the trembling stop after a few long moments of agony, and sweat broke on his back. The sweat moved to his forehead, chest, and eventually over his whole body. He shook convulsively again, but this time it was his whole body. Again the tremors subsided, and he began to feel sick. At this point he had dropped the cups twice already, and was desperately trying to still himself and ignore the burning heat from the teacups.

"Your time is through, child. You have done well." It wasn't Thelagon's voice, but Gil-galad's. In his concentration he hadn't even realized that Thelagon had left and Gil-galad had entered in his place. He removed the cups from Elrond, and when the Half-Elf didn't stand up immediately he put a hand on his shoulder. "Elrond, can you stand up?"

Gingerly, he brought his feet together and straightened, but he swayed dangerously, and his muscles quivered violently. Immediately Gil-galad stepped forward to steady him. "You are in no condition to walk, pen neth. I will carry you.

Gratefully, Elrond allowed himself to be carried to his room. Gil-galad lay him down on his bed and sat down beside him.

"You did a noble thing today, Elrond. Think not that the harshness of Thelagon's punishment means that he is not proud of you. You showed great loyalty when you defended your brother and me, and I am very proud of you, too. You merely chose to display it wrongly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

Gil-galad selected a jar of ointment off of a shelf. "This will help soothe your muscles. I will massage them later after they heal a bit. Here, let me remove your leggings so that you don't have to bend your legs. He easily removed Elrond's tunic and leggings "Remove your loincloth" he instructed as he spread a towel out on the bed. He lifted Elrond onto the towel and gently felt the red areas on Elrond's thighs and scalp where the teacups had been. He let his hands hover above the burns and sent cooling energy to them, watching the red already start to fade. He then began rubbing the ointment into his skin with his warm hands. He rubbed it all over his stomach, back, legs, shoulders, chest, arms, and buttocks, and neither spoke while he worked.

Elrond was slightly surprised to find that he was lying naked before Gil-galad, but realized that all of his muscles were sore that the cream couldn't be applied while he had clothes on. He relaxed as Gil-galad worked--his hands were so warm and soft and gentle--and was nearly asleep by the time Gil-galad helped him dress again.

Gil-galad smiled down at him and kissed his brow gently. "Are you hungry, pen neth?"

"No, but thank you, sir." Elrond replied sleepily.

"Then try to go to sleep, dear child. I will stay in my rooms this evening, so call if you need anything." Gil-galad waited for a response, but Elrond was already asleep.

TBC…

(1) Cf. Shakespeare, "A Winter's Tale." I've borrowed a line or two that Prince Mammilius uses to his nurse.

(2) Maglor. I'm sure he was skilled at healing, too.

(3) Maedhros. Since they lived in Himring, and the came all the way to the mouth of Sirion, I'm sure the twins were subjected to life in a military camp.

(4) The Noldor seem to be more interested technique and practice than theory, but this is just my personal speculation. I would not be surprised if Feanor, the inventor of the tengwar, devised a curriculum for the Noldor to use for teaching their young.

(5) Master, teacher (sindarin)

(6) Horse stance: feet 2 shoulder-widths appart, back straight, weight distributed evenly across the feet, hamstrings engaged, hips open, knees relaxed, but in this case deep enough so that the thighs are basically parallel to the ground. Trust me, it hurts (but it will give you buns of steel!). A traditional punishment for way-ward martial arts students, complete with the tea.

Okay, first, I apologize to anyone who's seen Drunken Master, and I freely admit (if you haven't guessed already) that my Elves have a decidedly Asian…er…Hong Kong streak. In any case, they know their Kung Fu (though they don't call it that!) and they know how to do qi-healing. Oh, come on: can't you just see Glorfindel leading a company of his men through their training exercises on the Lindon beach under a glorious sunrise? Just like the beach training sessions in one of those classic Kung Fu flicks? The long hair blowing in the sea breeze? No? My powers of Elf-minstrelsy aren't working? Go rent _Once Upon a Time in China_ (and no, it's not related to _Once Upon a Time in Mexico_) if you don't know what I'm talking about with the beach scenes. Starts humming Wong Feihung theme.


	8. Preparartions, Part One

Title: Blue Vaults of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot. I do not intend or desire to make any money off of this or any other piece of fan fiction that I may write.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. Ch. 8: Preparations for marching to war.

Rating: PG, for now. I'll let you know if it goes up.

Archive: Yes, just let me know where you put it, please!

Feedback: Saes! (Please!): Thank you for the reviews! Part Two should follow at a reasonable speed since it contains many preconceived ideas for part one. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Preparations, Part One

Elrond continued his tutoring and drilling, riding, working in the healing halls, and spending his free time with Meriliavas or Gil-galad for the next months. It was a rare mild day after a streak of fell winter ones when he came to sup in Lindon's great hall one evening. Looking around he asked, "Where is Gil-galad?" as he sat down next to Thelagon and Meril. The latter seemed to be engaged in a conversation about the best weave for winter underwear with the lady next to her, but Thelagon raised his eyebrows at the casual address.

"He had some preparations to make, you will see him shortly, though," Thelagon answered.

"Will he be coming late to sup, then?"

"I know not, Elrond."

"I want to sing to him the new song I have learned."

"I'm sure he'll want to hear it soon, but you wouldn't be permitted to sing it at the table in any case."

Elrond nodded with a hint of frustration. "I know." He changed the subject. "What's in this soup?"

"It's venison soup, Elrond."

"Yes, but what else?"

"Apples and yams."

"And herbs?"

"And herbs."

"Which ones?"

"I don't know, but probably thyme and sage."

"I think I taste saffron, too!"

"You're probably right. Eat up, I'm to take you to His Majesty's study when you're finished."

"Really, _herdir_? Why?" Elrond curiosity was piqued.

"Ai! You're all questions this evening, _pen neth_! You shall find out soon enough. Eat, please, and be silent. _Arataur _Gil-galad will not be pleased if he's kept waiting."

Elrond ate his soup silently, then moved on to the rolls spread with Camembert and blackberry preserves (1).

When he finished he risked speaking again. "Can I try your wine?"

"No, the wine is very potent tonight, but if you promise to not speak again until you are addressed you may have a little mead."

"I promise."

oooooo

After what seemed like hours to both Thelagon and Elrond (for very different reasons), the evening meal ended (or was far enough along that they could slip out), and the two made their way to the High King's study.

Gil-galad bid them enter and looked up from his desk as they approached him. "Elrond, how would you like to go on a short training excursion tomorrow?"

"I would, _hir nin_!"

"Good. It will be a six-day trip. I will be leading it, my two squires will go, Thelagon, two of my personal guards, Elros, and Ceremir (2)."

"Elros!"

"Yes, I will be assessing your camp skills so that I know what to do with you when we march, though Elros will stay at Círdan's side. I thought you might enjoy some company your own age, and Elros could use the experience though he will probably be spending as much time on ships as off. In any case, we will be riding outside of Forlindon, but we will be avoiding _yrch_ and wildmen. Our company is two small to engage them unless there are only two or three stragglers, and I will not put you or Elros in danger.

"I have called the rest of our company in to go over formations, defence, and attack plans. I reemphasis that we are not looking for combat, but we shall venture far outside of Forlindon and perhaps outside of Lindon where trouble is as likely as not to find us in this time of shadow. I tell you now: your place, Elrond, at all times will be in the middle of these formations, and so will Elros'. Do you have any questions, before I call in the others, Elrond?"

"Whose tent will I share?"

"I will go over the sleeping arrangements with the whole group, but you and Eregrîn will share my tent."

"You said you intend to assess our skills--will there be games and simulations then, or will we spend the whole time riding?"

"You will have to wait and see on that matter. Any other questions?"

"I--I don't know how to pack."

Gil-galad released half a smile. Of course Elrond knew _how _to pack, he must have done so at least half a dozen times in the camp of Maedhros and Maglor. But now that he had more possessions than were necessary to travel with, he didn't know _what_ to pack. "I will help you tonight, as I will help you again when we march in three seasons (3). I will call in the others now, if you think of more questions later, you may ask me."

Very early the next morning Gil-galad awoke to the sound of harsh sobs nearby. Blinking a few times he sat up, and spotted the young Half-Elf in the doorway.

"Come here, Elrond. You had another nightmare."

Rubbing his eyes, Elrond walked over to the bed Gil-galad pulled him up into his lap.

"Tell me about it, _pen neth_," he said, once Elrond's breathing had evened.

"I was in the north. It was cold and the snow was deep. I was older, perhaps I had reached my fiftieth year. I was alone, scouting, I think. Angmar stood menacing before me and I was very weary. Dead elves and men lay all around me, staining the snow brown, missing heads and limbs, and I was wary of _yrch_. It was so horrible, Ato. I could _smell _them."

Gil-galad didn't know what to say. The dream was clearly a very realistic one, and for such a young boy to be having war dreams—it wasn't right. Nor did he think that it was a creation of Elrond's own psyche. It was evidently an induced dream, but whether Morgoth or Lorien or Eru himself induced it, he did not know.

He gathered the Half-Elf close in his arms and rubbed his back. "I will not say that it was just a dream and tell you to go back to sleep, Elrond, for I know that such words make small consolation after such dreams, I have endured enough of them myself."

His mind travelled back to his own lonely flight from Nargothrond. It had started as an attempt to rescue his mother and his sister, Findulias, but he himself had been attacked, and when he finally caught sight of the party of orcs that took the women, he discovered that they had been slain. In anger and grief he had wandered the woods for nearly a year before obeying his father's wish and building a boat to travel south down the Sirion.

The river was frozen in places as the cold of Angmar had spread its fell fingers further south that usual. Even a year after burying what remained of the carnage, it was all he could smell. It had taken many years for the sea to rid his eyes of images of scattered limbs and splattered blood, and to heal his heart.

He sighed. "Come, I will take you back to your room and push you into a deep sleep so that you do not dream." He took the boy's hand and led him back to his own bed, a four-poster with swans carved into the walnut, sheets with a weave so fine that they nearly shimmered, a lambs-wool blanket, and a thrice-fulled and sheared wool blanket dyed in blues with designs of eight pointed stars. He pulled the sheets and blankets back, and smoothed them over Elrond after he climbed in. "There are just a few hours till dawn, but I won't wake you until I have to." He lay his hand on the Half-Elf's forehead until the boy's was asleep. Breathing a kiss on that bright brow, he returned to his own rooms. There he sat by the northward windows to wait for dawn.

The next morning found Círdan visiting his chambers. "Yes, he's still asleep, Círdan; he won't wake until I awaken him," he said.

"There's something I wish to discuss with you. Might we go out into the gardens…?" The two walked for awhile and eventually found themselves among the ornamental grasses near the sea.

"I spoke to Elros yesterday. He intends to remain aboard the ships after you take your troops on land, will that present a problem?"

"No, I expected he would."

"Good, good. That's what I told him." He paused. "He wishes to sail on a ship that I am not on, perhaps thinking the independence will allow him to advance faster. His ambition has grown with his feet." Gil-galad chuckled at this: As Elros started to fill out his limbs seemed to grow disproportionately large—a characteristic often seen in the Edain. "Anyway, I forbade it, of course, and he is sulking a little, but I fear he floats adrift, putting up a show of chasing after what ever snatch of land he spots without any goal or real desire to reach it. And yet he refuses to listen to guidance on setting a course.

"I do not know why I did not notice it before: he is much like you were in that way. He is certainly as wilful, and he uses his adventurousness as a mask to cover his need for security and safety. From now on I shall keep a much closer eye on him, and forbid him from extended journeys without me or one I trust to keep him."

"I think that is wise," Gil-galad commented. "He is too inexperienced to let the winds blow him around, and perhaps too important."

Círdan nodded and continued. "Elrond I am also concerned about, though for a different reason. I'm not sure if you have noticed, Ereinion, because you are so very close to him. He is afraid he has at last found the ballast that his heart has cried out for, and so instead of fleeing it, as his brother does, he clings to it—to you and his new life here—in both an effort to protect himself and to please you. He is afraid that he will lose you, just as he lost his parents, Maglor, and seems to be losing Elros. He is afraid that in less than a year, you will place him under another's care, and he will be launched into another world of uncertainty."

"I have already assured him that he is welcome to stay with me for as long as he wishes. What else am I to do about it?"

"Adopt him as your own, Ereinion."

"Nay. He has had too many fathers. I will raise him to adulthood as his kinsman and guardian, but I will not adopt him."

Círdan stood silently with his lips tightly pressed together at Gil-galad's unexpected reaction. He thought the young king would be eager to take the Peredhel as his own son, since they had grown so close. He didn't understand the other's rigidity on the issue. "Very well," he finally said. "At least ensure him that you do not intend to leave him."

"I will, Círdan. I thank you for approaching me, I was not aware of the reason for his clinging, but I will try to appease it now that I know."

"I should let you finish preparing for your trip, then. Shouldn't you be taking more guards?"

"I would rather avoid being seen entirely, than take enough to defend against an attack. We will be careful."

"Well, Eru sped."

"Thank you, Círdan."

Back in his chambers he found Meril sitting by Elrond's beside, the Half-Elf still fast asleep. She stood up when he entered, clearly concerned. "He wouldn't wake." She watched as Gil-galad calmly walked past her and laid a hand on the boy's brow. Eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

"Get up, Elrond, ere you worry Meril more," Gil-galad said, squeezing his arm.

"Why do you do that? I thought him ill."

"Him? I would think you would think _me_ ill for giving you grief."

"Oh, you know what I meant, Rodnor."

"I assure you that he is quite fit, if a little sleepy. Come, Elrond, get up!"

Elrond swung his feet over the bed, and with the fronted grace that he gathered the occasion required, walked into the water closet.

With a smug smile, Gil-galad crossed his arms and turned back to Meril. "Unless you needed something, I need to speak with him before we leave, so if you wouldn't mind giving us some space…?"

"If he does not return in at least the state he is now, Gil-galad…" she warned before turning on her heel and leaving the room through Gil-galad's chambers.

"That woman," the King breathed indignantly.

Scarcely an hour later, the King, his two squires, Elrond, Thelagon, the two guards, Elros, and Ceremir were assembled near Lindon's gates on horseback. Elrond and Elros were making faces at each other Eregrîn was silently egging them on, and Lendhâr was doing a poor job of feigning indifference to their play as Ceremir gave a final lecture on safety and various communication signals.

"Eregrîn, you are a poor example to the Peredhil, Lendhâr, you are not much better," Gil-galad said. "Shape up! This is no field day. Elrond, that was rude to Ceremir. You will apologise and then occupy yourself with making sure your horse matches every stride of mine. If you do not succeed at this to my satisfaction, then you will be drilling for two hours after we make camp tonight. You should be glad we are starting off at a walk. That goes for you, too, my squires, if you do not improve your behaviour twelvefold."

There was a stunned silence over the youth of the company as Elrond mumbled an apology to Ceremir, and then guided his horse to fall in next to Gil-galad's as they set out.

Though the adults chatted pleasantly, the youth kept silent for the next few hours either from concentration, or from the realisation of the type of what was expected on this trip. When they finally stopped for a lunch break, the squires were assigned to stand watch and Elrond and Elros were sent to tend the horses, frustrating their hopes for rest.

After a rather uneventful afternoon of riding, they stopped again, this time to make camp for the evening. After helping to set up, Elrond and Elros were finally allowed to rest, and settled down to rub out their sore riding muscles under a hickory tree.

"Is Gil-galad usually that stern?" Elros whispered.

"No, he's not. I think it's just his way of reminding us that we're here for training and not for pleasure."

Elros shifted against the trunk and groaned. "It is an effective way, I'll give him that."

"Is your back sore, too?" Ceremir had taken Elros aside and scolded him for not paying attention after Gil-galad had said nothing to him, and Elros had been made to carry most of Ceremir's luggage on his shoulders for the whole day.

"Yes." He flinched as he continued shifting.

"Here, let me rub it out for you. Gil-galad did it for me once."

Elros rolled onto his stomach in response, and Elrond set to work kneading his brother's muscles

Elros flinched and sighed loudly. "You have strong hands, Elrond."

"Sorry, if I go lighter it will only get the surface tension. It will feel better after I'm done, I think. At least it was so when Gil-galad did it."

Soon afterwards Thelagon came over to them. "Elrond, you are to go with Aglonael, the brindle-haired (4) guard, to collect herbs and berries for dinner. Elros you are to help prepare the fire and utensils.

After dinner the Peredhil were told to enter their tents. The campfire and lanterns were swiftly extinguished, and the camp was silent. Gil-galad entered the tent he was sharing with Elrond and sat down next to him.

"What's happening?"

"A few Edain have been spotted and I am leading an excursion to discover whether they are a threat. Lendhâr and Thelagon will remain here with you and Elros. While I am gone you must stay in the tent, Elrond, unless you are told to do otherwise. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

TBC in Part Two

Notes

1. Elvish food. We know from LotR "Three is Company" that they ate bread and berries, and that Gildor and his companions said There is a Quenya word translated "curdled milk" or "cheese," so I am going to assume that that because the Eldar are an ancient society with similarities to Western Europe that they practised the fine Art of Cheesemaking, and produced a variety of different kinds of cheeses both soft and hard. (Camembert is a soft creamy cheese with a hint of mushroom flavour.) I think I've read that the Nandor (Green Elves) were vegetarian, but the Noldor were omnivorous, the Telerin were piscatorial (fish eating). I'm not sure about the Sindar, but I guess that their diet would vary depending on the occasion and location.

2. Ceremir. Fake-Elvish, I think, but it sounds nice. If you must ascribe a meaning to it I guess something like "jewel-maker" is the closest you'll get. I chose it in my last chapter as a filler name and forgot to change it, so I guess we're stuck with it.

3. Three seasons six months

4. Brindle haired. Think of natural streaks. Why not?


	9. Preparations, Part Two

Title: Blue Vault of Varda

Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien and his estate own the characters and the setting; I own the plot. No profit is sought or desired.

Summary: My variation on the theme of Elrond and Gil-galad's relationship. In this chapter we continue the events of the camping outing.

Rating: PG.

Website: http/ 9: Preparations, Part Two

A short distance from the camp, Gil-galad, Ceremir, the two guards, and Eregrîn assembled to discuss tactics.

"Did anyone else hear them besides Ceremir?" Gil-galad inquired. At the negative replies he continued, "All right, we head east and search for their tracks. Eregrîn, you stay beside me. Keep within a two-league radius. We meet here again in an hour, if we do not see or hear anything before."

About half an hour later, Gil-galad and Eregrîn heard a whistle. "They have heard something. Let us go." When they reached the two guards, they stopped and saw the group of men that the guards were watching. "Call the others," Gil-galad commanded.

Gil-galad watched the men while he awaited the rest of the company. They were in a clearing ahead and seemed to be hunting for food. One had a fox slung over his shoulder, another carried a bundle of smaller animals.

After Ceremir arrived and spotted the men, Gil-galad spoke again. "Eregrîn. What would you suggest we do about these men?"

Eregrîn looked slightly surprised to be called upon, but stepped forward. His dark braids blew behind him in the breeze and he seemed to look past the company as he spoke. "They do not appear to be evil of heart or attention, sire. We cannot leave them be if we do not know for sure, though. Not while we have children in our camp. I suggest we reveal ourselves and see what they do."

"Thank you, Eregrîn. Anyone else?"

"We cannot just step forward and see what happens, Majesty," Ceremir spoke up. "Eregrîn's plan would work if we first found their camp and were prepared to seize them if they should attack us."

"Finding their camp will take more time than I want to spend right now. Besides, there may be women and children at their camp, and I have no wish to get them involved. But you are right: we need to have a plan in place in case they attack us. We will create a trap. Eregrîn, you are the fastest of us on foot, and the Men have no horses. You will step forward and reveal yourself, and if they don't attack, open a dialogue. If they do, lead them down the path on the back, and the rest of us will waylay them. Do not harm them unless you have to, any of you. I would like to find out who they are first. Agree, everyone?"

After a chorus of affirmatives, the group made its way carefully and silently to hide near the path, and Eregrîn prepared to reveal himself. At the go ahead he stepped out, and took a few purposeful strides toward the clearing. It was apparent the moment the men saw him: heads snapped toward him and then consulted with one another. They watched as an archer loosed an arrow. Eregrîn easily avoided it by stepping to the left.

The other Men, looking more than a bit annoyed at the archer, nonetheless grabbed their spears and approached Eregrîn.

The younger squire of Gil-galad had watched mortals often and his observations served him well now. He waited until they were closer before shooting an arrow through one of their spears, breaking it in half. This made them visibly angry and he backed up as they continued to approach him. He broke another spear with an arrow, and this time turned and ran as the remaining four charged him. The next moment, the rest of the Elves appeared, some jumping from trees, some simply stepping out of the woods, and surrounded the Men with their swords and spears.

The Men's faces fell, and they threw down their spears. Gil-galad's two guards were well practiced in the taking of prisoners: Tatafin swiftly bound them while Aglonael took up their discarded spears and blindfolded them.

oooooo

Elrond jerked awake to voices in the camp, angry at himself for falling asleep. Thelagon had stayed with him for awhile, and Elros had fallen asleep in his tent too, but now he was alone. Hearing Gil-galad's voice, he focused on it. "Put them in that tent and tie them in a way that discourages sleeping. Thelagon, you will question them, but not till morning. Make a schedule to guard them, and put every one on it except for Elrond. There's no reason why Elros can't learn how to take a guard shift. You may schedule Elrond on the watch list instead. He doesn't need to be armed for that. I wish to be on both schedules.

The voices were replaced with rustling as the Elves hastened to do the King's bidding. Elrond did not dare leave his tent until he was given permission, and he contented himself with trying to work out what had happened while the others were away.

After a few minutes, Gil-galad entered the tent, dragging with him a sleepy Elros. "I tell you what I am about to tell you, Peredhil, because if I do not, I fear you will find out anyway, probably incorrectly. We have, obviously returned with prisoners: a group of six men who attacked us when we revealed ourselves to them. No one was harmed on either side. They have been put in Tatafin and Aglonael's tent, and there they will stay until we learn more about them. Neither of you are to speak to them, or even greet them in passing. There is a slight exception for you, Elros: you will be given a guard shift with your tutor, and, only if necessary, you may speak to them then. Ceremir will brief you on that later. Elrond, you have been given a watch shift instead, it will be the first shift tonight, and Thelagon will be with you. Other than that you are both to stay within either my sight, or the sight of your respective tutors while the Men are in the camp. You may return to your tent, Elros. I suggest you get some sleep before your shift, or at the least, try to meditate.

After Elros had left, he addressed Elrond again. "Go and take up your watch," he said, as he mussed the Half-Elf's hair. "Thelagon awaits you. He will show you what to do."

Thelagon smiled when he saw Elrond approach him. "You first watch, lad. Are you excited?" At the youth's enthusiastic nod he beckoned him to follow him up a small rock ledge, about seven or eight feet high, that overlooked the camp. "We will keep watch from up here. That way we will be able to quickly spot any approaching parties, be they Man, Elf, Dwarf, or beast."

Elrond climbed nimbly up the ledge, despite its steep height. He looked around when he reached the top, orienting himself, and then sat down next to his tutor.

"You already seem to know what to do first, Elrond, that is good: orient yourself. Now do you know what to do next?"

Elrond thought for a moment. "Talk to the watchman you are relieving?"

"That's a good guess, for it is necessary to hear what the guard has seen during the last watch, but no. Next you need listen for the song of Arda, and to make sure your breathing is in line with it. You should become relaxed and serene. Then, you can gradually add the sounds around you back in to the Music, and last all the sights, starting with the big ones, like landforms, and then adding the details. Do you know whether you should start with the far sights and sounds or the near ones?"

"The near ones, because they are closer to your Music; you understand them better."

"Very good." He gave Elrond a rare smile of praise. "Once you complete this process you should hear and see everything more clearly. And you need not focus only on your hearing and sight. You repeat this process with your sense of smell, touch, and taste, if you have time. Many have perceived danger by a fowl smell or odd breath of wind.

"Do I always have to do these exercises, _herdir_?"

"You should do this every time you stand watch until you do not need to anymore. You will know when that day comes."

"How?"

"You just will. But it won't be for a while. I'll tell you a secret:" Thelagon leaned close to Elrond's ear and lowered his voice. "Our King still does them." (1)

"He does?" The question came out as almost a squeal.

Thelagon laughed. "He does," he confirmed. "You will also need to arrive on watch early enough to complete them before your scheduled time. How early will vary depending on how long you like to take. There is no rule. I suspect you will want to take your time, though, so, at least at first, you should arrive at least a quarter of an hour early."

Elrond was listening intently now. His grey eyes were bright and focused on his tutor, and his jaw was set a little more tightly than was common for a full-blooded Elf.

"So. Shall we begin?"

oooooo

The watch went quickly, it seemed to Elrond, and without mishap. Soon he was back in Gil-galad's tent, Eregrîn having been sent out to replace him.

"Go to sleep, Elrond," the King said, after he had questioned Elrond about his experience. "You will need the rest tomorrow."

But after what seemed like an eternity of tossing, and trying to sleep, Elrond was still not asleep. Gil-galad, who had entered a meditative state some time ago, blinked and said, "If you cannot sleep, meditate—I know Thelagon taught you how—but give your body and mind some rest."

So Elrond obediently sat in the meditative posture, glad to have something to focus on besides trying to sleep. After several more eons of imagining circles of energy flow about him, concentrating on his breathing, concentrating on relaxing, and concentrating on his energy fields some more, he had yet to achieve a meditative state.

"Peace, Elrond, you're trying to hard," came the King's gentle chiding.

Silently muttering something sarcastic along the lines of, "Thanks, that helps," (and receiving a stern look from his guardian), he nonetheless continued his effort.

oooooo

Elrond was tired and frustrated. He could not rest his mind, it was too full of excitement, curiosity, and anxiety about his first camping experience with Gil-galad. He knew that if he could not get rest he would be grumpy and cross tomorrow, which would in turn aggravate Gil-galad. His weariness did not allow him to keep up the control over his emotions that he maintained during day, and this minor annoyance compounded everything. His breathing sped up instead of staying slow like it was supposed to, the heat of his self-anger rose to his face, his vision became blurry…

A small sob brought Gil-galad again out of his meditation. He sighed as he got an indication of what sort of emotional state his charge was in. But suddenly he was moved by a command of his heart, and he lay his hand upon the Half-Elf's head, and peered into his mind.

Once, when he was young, Gil-galad stood upon a pier during a great storm, watching the waves break about him, aware that a stray splash could take his life. So he felt now, surrounded by the torrents of the Eärendilion's emotions, thinly veiled by a grey mist.

For the Son of Earendil's mind reminded him much of the sea: it was deep and broad changeable, and thoughts seem to ebb and flow, never resting. For a moment, the young King thought he himself might be swept away by the surf and fierce torrents.

But then he stilled himself, and he was able to identify each individual emotion and thought that whorled with the others, like so many grains of sand stirred up in a river bank. And when he saw them, he held them each for a moment, revealing them to both himself and to Elrond, and then watched them settle, one by one, back the depths of his mind. No longer was it a storm of chaotic, strange emotions, but a soft rain of familiar ones, that could be dealt with in their own time.

oooooo

Elrond did not notice his tears until he felt a powerful hand come to rest gently on the back of his head. The next thing he knew he felt Gil-galad's presence inside his mind. He had heard that Lady Galadriel could do such things, but he did not know that Gil-galad could. He had never mentioned it before. Still, he was not afraid, for he felt a great calm infuse him, the beginnings of peace, clear and fresh like a starry night after a storm. He felt as if some one took a lantern and illuminated for them both all of the dust and filament suspended in the night air, impossible to see before, and a great burden fell away from him.

When he returned to the present he felt Gil-galad's gaze upon him, strong and unyielding yet compassionate, and intimately kind. He returned the gaze with awe and wonder and perfect trust. Then, it was as something connected between them and they saw each other anew: Gil-galad smiled broadly, and he returned it, gladly accepting the embrace his guardian pulled him into. There were no words between them for the remainder of the night, until the king took his watch shift in the morning.

Notes:

1 We have to remember that Gil-galad is only about a century, give or take 20 years, older than Elrond. Little more than a boy in the eyes of the Elves who saw the first rising of the sun, the destruction of the two trees, or the shores of Cuivienen. What would appear as his wisdom, I think, come from hard experience in his youth, out of necessity per his duty as High King, and mostly, through ingenuity that will eventually temper into true wisdom.


End file.
